


Poetry Meme (3)

by Elennare



Series: Poetry Meme Half-Drabbles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Old Kingdom - Garth Nix, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/F, Gen, Half Drabble, Inspired by Poetry, Meme, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five half-drabbles (one per fandom) inspired by poetry, written for a Livejournal meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Meme (3)

**Author's Note:**

> The meme itself:
> 
> 1: Pick five fandoms.  
> 2: Visit [this site](http://plagiarist.com/poetry/random/) to find your first RANDOM POEM OF POWER. Write down the 5th line (yes, even if it's an E.E. Cummings poem and you wind up with an apostrophe). Repeat five times and - you guessed it - list 'em in alphabetical order! (No cheating, mind! This is a challenge and it's always been about creativity.)  
> 3: I think you can see where this is going. Write a very quick 50-word half-drabble for each fandom (try to do it all in one sitting - make your brain explode!), using the line from the poem as a prompt. You don't have to include it in the half-drabble - it's just inspiration.  
> 4: Bravo! Have a cookie.

**Chalet School** :  _And if to miss, were merry, (If recollecting were forgetting, Emily Dickinson)_  
  
Putting down Nell’s letter, Hilda laughed till tears rolled down her face - her partner’s sharp sarcasm had been in full flow over the latest happenings in the Oberland. As she folded the letter, though, her face grew sad and longing. All Nell’s most amusing writing couldn’t compare to her presence.  
  
**Harry Potter** :  _Never did she lisp it— (Morns like these—we parted, Emily Dickinson)_  
  
In Flitwick’s experience, there were always more first-year Ravenclaws vying for front row desks than desks available, usually split between those genuinely interested, and those trying to be proper Ravenclaws. But this straggly-haired girl didn’t fit either… then he read her name, heard her carefully match his pronunciation, and understood.  
  
**MCU** :  _No more black (Conviction (iii), Stevie Smith)_  
  
Jemma’s initial reaction to Hydra’s black lab coats was professional scorn. They were always light for a reason, black could hide dangerous contamination! When she returned to SHIELD, though, she was glad for the difference. She donned a white coat and felt herself again, knew she was where she belonged.  
  
**Old Kingdom** :  _The night was dark no father was there (The Little Boy Lost, William Blake)_  
  
Sabriel woke suddenly, heart pounding. Father was calling! She stared at the shapeless landscape under the starless night, her diamond’s Charter fire the only light. Where was he? Then memory returned, sword-sharp. Even as tears sprang, she sensed something Dead nearby. Drying her eyes, the Abhorsen reached for her bells.  
  
**Vorkosigan Saga** :  _whom could I talk to? (Since Nine O'Clock, C.P. Cavafy)_  
  
The secretary was out of her depth. Relentlessly insistent mercenary admirals hadn’t been covered in any training course!  
“I’m afraid…” she began again.  
“Yes, you can’t answer my questions. So who could I talk to that could?”  
Admitting defeat, she buzzed her boss. Let her deal with the little maniac.


End file.
